


The Vampyre Fic

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Smut, Vampyre, crack humor, i fucking hate additional tags, i'm fucking done with tags omfg, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly it's not as cracky as I originally planned, but I've got my own twisted jokes hidden throughout it and I'm pissing myself with laughter. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampyre Fic

There it was. The thick, sultry smell of crimson of his flatmate always drew him near, but the boy was awake. Conscious blood tasted so much better than the calm flow. Phil had to be careful though. He was always so good about drinking from Dan when he was in a dead sleep, where he wouldn’t feel a thing, and wouldn’t find out about Phil. 

Phil hadn’t drank from Dan (or anyone) in weeks. The younger boy had been stressed and had barely slept a wink in a few days, and all sleep was light and caffeine fueled. So this little trail of blood, conscious blood, had him going mad. 

He stalked out of his room and through the hallway to the kitchen where Dan was sucking on the tip of his middle finger, surrounded by a pile of glass. He flinches when he sees the raven haired boy in front of him, leaning in the doorway. 

“Phil, you spoon! You scared me half to death! Help me out of this pile before I cut my foot open.” Phil grabs Dan under the arms gently and places him against the wall in the hallway. He’s pressed against Dan, and grabs his finger and sticks the bloody tip onto his tongue. “I should have known you were into some kinky shit. Just didn’t know you were into me.” Dan breathes, looking at Phil’s hungry eyes. Phil could feel Dan’s little problem already. He couldn’t wait to taste it.

A plan is forming in his head, and he rolls his hips against the human. “I’ve liked you for so fucking long.” That part was true, at least. He’d been in love with Dan since they’d met in person for the first time. “Gonna fuck you, make you scream my name.” He growls into Dan’s ear. He bites Dan’s neck with his teeth, rolling the flesh and forming a bruise as he sucks. Dan moans and uses one hand to grip Phil’s shirt, the other entangled in the raven hair. 

Phil braces Dan’s neck with his hand and in a split second they arrive in Phil’s room. Dan’s eyes grow wide in fear as he watches the blue oceans of the other boy be momentarily covered by seas of red. 

It was a mere two seconds before Dan was tied up, gagged, and spread apart by a spreader bar, nude. 

Phil climbs on top of Dan, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Can I fuck you?” He bites gently into the younger’s earlobe, and strokes along Dan’s temple, ridding him of Phil’s powers that he’d seen. 

He couldn’t risk having the younger scared, the blood would taste too tart, sour. Dan moans through the gag and nods. 

Dan’s blood would be so sweet after this. 

He takes his time stretching the boy, listening to muffled moans and ragged breaths. Phil can hear the heart pounding beneath the flesh, and it’s all he can do not to drain him there. He wasn’t ready yet. 

When he presses into the boy, he earns a hearty moan, and Dan’s legs spread as wide as possible, toes curling. Phil smirked, the whore didn’t even need mind control to get him to open his legs for Phil. He slams into Dan fast and hard, and Dan doesn’t even notice the cock ring rolling over his length, tightening, until he’s at the edge and looks down, noticing the pins and needles over his skin. 

He screams in fear when his eyes travel up to see the red eyes of his flatmate, and the sharp smile he held. 

It’s muffled sobs and screams as he pulls out and lowers himself to Dan’s pulsing dick, thick with pressurised blood. He sinks his teeth in and listens to Dan’s sweet cries of terror.

The blood tastes lively, fast paced and sweet. It’s like brownies with powdered sugar and a faint metallic taste. He licks the tip to seal off his bites, and takes off the ring wrapped around the limp cock. 

He climbs up to meet the younger’s eyes, and thrusts back in unexpectedly. Phil smirks at the surprised moan. He was still enjoying it. 

Phil unties the gag, and Dan sobs out. “No! What the hell are you! I want my Phil back.” He whimpers as Phil thrusts. Phil encaptures his lips in a gentle kiss. If you looked at them then, you’d have never guessed what was actually going on. 

“Calm down love. It’s still me. I’m the same Phil from all those years ago. You just haven’t seen all of me.” Dan’s sobs were slowing, and as he reaches his high, Phil bites down into the human's neck, earning a loud moan and the feel of warmth on his stomach.

“Please don’t kill me.” Dan whimpers. 

Phil chuckles. “I’m not going to kill you. I’m just gonna keep you tied up here, feed off of you. We won’t ever have to leave each other. We’ll keep each other alive.” Phil kisses Dan’s restrained hand, and turns it over gently to bite the wrist. 

Dan, in his light headed stupor, sighs out grumpily. “You suck.”

Phil really did. In more ways than one.


End file.
